


I Would - vidfic

by shniam



Series: VidFics [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Vidfic, video script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video script to 'I Would'</p><p>How the video would have looked if I had been let loose with it....!</p><p>*very* tongue-in-cheek</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would - vidfic

**Author's Note:**

> A video script for 'I Would' because I felt there should be one.
> 
> I dont own the song and if I have any of the lyrics wrong please let me know!
> 
> I would quite happily make this if anyone wants to pay me :-)

"I Would"

 

[Intro music.  
Liam walking to school, white shirt with sleeves rolled up, school tie pulled down so the knot is to the second button. Zayn walks beside him, dressed similarly with a v-necked jumper on, rolled up to the sleeves and sunglasses on. His rucksack is slung over one shoulder.

Harry is leaning against the entrance to the school grounds, one foot up against the concrete pillar, alternating between looking at his watch and up the road.

Liam sings to camera]  
Lately I found myself thinking (thinking)  
Been dreaming about you a lot (a lot)  
And up in my head I’m your boyfriend (boyfriend)

[Group of girls push past them and one glances back at Liam and Zayn]

But that’s one thing you’ve already got  
[Back to Harry, he drops his bag to the ground as he looks up the road, a sports car drives up]

He drives to school every morning (morning)  
While I walk alone in the rain (the rain)

[A girl gets out and walks pass Harry, tossing her hair and ignoring him]

He’d kill me without any warning (warning)  
[Harry leans around to watch her walk by]

If he took a look in my brain

[In the school corridor, rows of lockers behind Zayn. His sunglasses hang from the V of his jumper and he is singing to camera (over the top dramatic arm waving)

Would he say he’s in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would (I would)  
[Brings hands to chest and looks pleadingly to camera]

Would he hold you when you’re feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would

[Niall and Louis jump on Zayn’s back] (I would)  
[Zayn looks back to Louis with a frown but keeps singing]

Would he say he’s in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would

[Niall, Louis, Liam and Harry join in with an over dramatic-](I would)  
[Zayn turns back to camera with a resigned look on his face to continue singing]

Would he hold you when you’re feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would  
[In the school gym, Niall is sat on a bench spinning a ball in his hands whilst the others are playing basketball with a group of other students]

Back in my head we were kissing  
I thought things were going alright

[Zayn throws a ball at Niall and he looks up taken aback]

With a sign on my back saying ‘kick me’  
[Niall throws the ball back and then collapses laughing]

Reality ruined my life

[In a classroom, Louis is sat at a desk spinning a pen on an open book, his left hand is cupping his chin whilst his elbow rests on the desk-top. He is wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way up his forearm. His tie hangs loose around his neck.

In the background Harry is sitting on a desk, feet on a chair. He has his sleeves rolled up and his tie around his head. Zayne, Liam and Niall are surrounding him.]

It feels like I’m constantly playing  
A game that I’m destined to lose

[Louis looks over to the group by the window]

'Cause I can’t compete with your boyfriend  
He’s got 27 tattoos

[Back in the gym, all in PE kit (white t-shirts and baggy black shorts, varying types and colours of trainers and sports socks)

Zayn is bouncing a basketball and trying to sing to camera.

Would he say he’s in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would  
[He holds the ball to his chest as the other four stand behind and sing](I would)

[Other four fun off, Zayn chases after them]  
[Shot of the five playing basketball]

Would he hold you when you’re feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would (I would)  
Would he say he’s in L-O-V-E?

[Zayn singing back to camera, Liam runs in front and knocks the ball from Zayn’s hands]

Well, if it was me then I would (I would)  
Would he hold you when you’re feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would (I would, I would)

[Louis in gym, singing to camera (chest upwards shot) very over the top dramatisation and hand waving)

Would he please you?  
[Camera pans back so waist height]

Would he kiss you? [Niall grabs Louis’ face and kisses his cheek]  
[Camera pans back so show full height]

Would he treat you like I would?  
[Zayn dives in so he is crouching in front of Louis and dramatically clutches his chest](I would)

[Louis frowns down at Zayn then continues to sing to camera with lots of chest clutching and begging hands]  
Would he touch you?  
Would he need you?  
Would he love you like I would?  
[Lights in gym dip and Harry is picked out by flood-lights, he is walking slowly towards the camera]

Would he say he’s in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would

[A Basketball bounces across in front of him]

Would he hold you when you’re feeling low?

[The other four jump on Harry and they all collapse laughing]

Baby, you should know that I would

[Back in the corridor, Niall and Harry are standing either side of Louis as they jump around as he sings]

Would he please you?

[Camera pans back a bit and Zayn and Liam are to one side of Harry, leaning up against the lockers, ties askew] Would he please you?

Would he kiss you?  
[Zayn puts his hand to his chest] Would he kiss you?

Would he treat you like I would?  
[Zayn does over dramatic arm gestures] (like I would)

Would he touch you?  
[Niall runs his hand up Louis’ chest whilst trying to be dreamy]  
[Louis looks at Niall, frowning]

Would he touch you?  
Would he need you?  
[Zayn does over the top begging hands, Liam looks at him worried] Would he need you?  
Would he love you like I would?  
[The five are jumping in the corridor, generally being silly as they sing the last verse]

Would he say he’s in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would (I would, I would)  
Would he hold you when you’re feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would, I would, yeah, I would, yeah.

[The five turn around and slow-motion walk down the hallway]


End file.
